<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenage Rebellion by JoonsNipplez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742797">Teenage Rebellion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez'>JoonsNipplez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Step-parents, Step-siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE IS NON CONSENSUAL SPANKING, THIS IS YOUR WARNING</p>
<p>Kihyun thinks he can get away with anything. His step-dad knows better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenage Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door slammed behind Kihyun. "You wanna fucking tell me why you're barely getting home?" Kihyun crossed his arms and turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have to tell you shit. You're not my real dad. You're just some random guy that's fucking my mom until she gets tired of you and kicks your ass out. Now leave me the fuck alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You watch your mouth! Your mother deserves some respect!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that why you invite your friends to come and have turns fucking her?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo took a step back in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think I can't hear that. Is that what you call respect? I can't wait until my mom gets tired of you. Then I won't have to deal with you acting like my father."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mom told me watch out for you while she went to visit your grandmother, so you better get fucking used it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get out of my room asshole, or call my mom and tell her you hit me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She won't believe you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun took his phone out of his pocket, waving it teasingly in front of Hyunwoo's face. "Try me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo stood his ground. "Do it. I'll call her back and tell her that her son got home at 2 in the morning dressed like a slut and he reeks of weed and sex."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun narrowed his eyes. "She'd never believe that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Try me." Hyunwoo repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such an asshole! I go out and have fun one time-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't the first time Kihyun! Don't think I don't know you've been sneaking out of the house to go fuck your little boyfriend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not my boyfriend!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? He seems like it. Picks you up in his sports car, you guys hot box it, and then you head off to god knows where, probably some nasty motel room just to fuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun stepped into Hyunwoo's face. "You dirty fucker. You've been following me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I know your type Kihyun. Barely 18, thinks they can do whatever they want, rebellious little brat. Think you're so tough with your black nail polish, your ripped skinny jeans that are ripped all the way up your thigh. You're in a fucking crop top for Christ's sake. I'm surprised your mom hasn't seen the tramp stamp you got a few weeks ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was fuming. "You don't know me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes I do Kihyun! I know exactly how your brain works, and what you lack, is discipline." Hyunwoo grabbed the teen by the shoulders pushed him on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck!" Hyunwoo sat down next to him and pulled him over his lap. "You fucking pervy old man! Let me go!" Kihuyn struggled but Hyunwoo was holding him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not old. I'm 32 and you should treat me with respect!" A loud smack reverberated across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was stunned. His eyes widened. This was not what he needed. He struggled and kicked his legs. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo smacked his ass once more, this time harder. "You need discipline Kihyun, and I'm the one that needs to give it to you." He held down the teen as he struggled, trying to pull his tight pants down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop! LET GO OF ME! STOP!" He felt his pants being pushed down, revealing his ass. He felt his face burn in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No underwear? I knew it. You are a slut." Hyunwoo spanked the now exposed cheek and took pride in how red it got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun bit his lip. He was not gonna enjoy this, he was not! Another smack. A small moan escaped his lips. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew it. You like this. This is what you need Kihyun, trust me." Hyunwoo started to spank him harder, in the same place each time, leaving a nice red hand print on his round ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun felt tears spring to his eyes. It hurt, but it hurt so good. "Please." He whispered pathetically. "Please." He ground his crotch into Hyunwoo's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're getting off on this. I told you I knew your type." Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun's pants down a bit more, causing Kihyun's now hard cock to rub against Hyunwoo's clothed thigh. "That's right. Show me you get off on this. Show me that I'm right and that you need to be punished."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun moaned at each loud smack. His ass now on fire. He rubbed against Hyunwoo faster. "Please! Please!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to come!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you asking for my permission?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun nodded frantically. "Yes! Yes please!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish your little boyfriend could see you now. Bent over the knee of an older man, ass in the air, cock dripping. So obedient." Hyunwoo gave him another spank, Kihyun screamed as his body spasmed with the most intense orgasm he had ever had, coating Hyunwoo's thigh with come, the friction making his cock sensitive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was out of breath, he felt Hyunwoo's big strong hands caress his ass lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get on the bed. I'm not through with you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this for Kinktober, and I never posted it, but I'm going to post it anyway because I'm actually proud of this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez">Twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>